Menú
by yageni
Summary: Sanji le enseña a Luffy los pasos importantes para armar un buen menú... O no
1. Menú

One Piece no me pertenece es de Oda, lo cual es una suerte porque sino sería algo lleno de drogas y porno que nadie miraría ¿O sí?

Luffy puede estar (o está) un poco OOC pero me vale madres porque esto es un PWP Porn WhitOut Plot y One piece es un Shonen, no Yaoi así que es un poco inevitable ¿? Supongo.

Hago esto porque estoy mal de la cabeza (Internet es para porno) y porque es gratis, lastima que no saco dinero de esto.

¿Ya les advertí que hay mucho Porno? Ah bueno, quedan advertidos entonces.

* * *

><p>Sanji le miró con un gesto muy serio y preocupado, como si fuera un médico que tenía que decirle a su paciente pianista que tenían que amputarle una mano.<p>

—Luffy, ¡esto es terrible! —Su mano golpeó la mesa con fuerza, haciendo saltar los objetos arriba de la misma.

—Bueno, sí, es grave pero tampoco me parece que…—quiso explicarse el chico, sorprendido de que se lo tomara tan a pecho, no queriendo exasperarle más de lo que ya estaba.

—Desde hoy tomarás clases de cocina todas las noches— exclamó, cuando Nami entró en el cuarto. De todos modos la chica no les prestó la más mínima atención.

El muchacho de goma le miró ladeando la cabeza, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con lo que estuvieran hablando hacia unos minutos? Se encogió de hombros. Fuera lo que fuera tenía que ser más divertido que ver llover todo el día y la noche, porque llevaban así varios días y el chico con sombrero de paja comenzaba a creer que perdería la poca cordura que tenía.

El fin del día llegó, con este la cena, y todo el revuelo que la última comida implicaba. Usopp peleando con el chico de goma por la carne, Zoro pidiendo a gritos más ron, Brook riendo a carcajadas y tocando el violín, Franky y Chopper con su concurso de eructos, y Nami exigiendo silencio a fuerza de puñetazos. Pero, como para que eso ultimo pasase había que esperar a que a la navegante se le acabara la paciencia, en el entretanto había que aguantarlos. Y todos sus buenos pensamientos iban dirigidos a Robin, por ser la única que guardaba sus preciadas reglas en la mesa sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, cocinero-san —se levantó la arqueóloga, una vez finalizada la comida, llevándose su libro consigo.

—Ha sido todo un placer, mi querida Robin-chwan— declaró, arrodillándose y abriendo los brazos de par en par, con corazoncitos rosados en los ojos.

Esa misma noche, cuando ya todos se habían retirado a dormir, excepto Usopp, a quien le tocaba hacer la guardia de esa noche -igual por la forma en que llovía no había mucho para mirar- Luffy se presentó en la cocina del Sunny, dispuesto a aprender, lo que sea que Sanji estaba dispuesto a enseñarle.

—Muy bien Sanji, aquí estoy listo para lo que sea— Entró arremangándose las mangas que no tenía, y colgó el sombrero en el perchero para poder ver bien lo que harían sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Excelente, Luffy— pitó de su cigarro con esa actitud llena de confianza —entra, y lávate las manos — ordenó el rubio y el chico le sonrió mientras cumplía con la ineludible norma de higiene.

—Vamos a empezar por el Aperitivo. —Disminuyó el fuego de una olla que hervía lentamente.

Luffy sonrió, mostrándole sus dos blancas hileras de dientes y el cocinero sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

— Es habitual dar la bienvenida con alguna bebida alcohólica— explicó, mientras sacaba de la nevera una botella llena de algo de color rojo y lo colocaba junto a los demás ingredientes.

—Vinos dulces como el Oporto, mistelas, bebidas alcoholizadas a base de hierbas, o cocteles como este kirsch—Luffy bostezó pero el rubio obtuvo su atención muy pronto. Tras poner dos pequeños vasos en la mesa, le ofreció la bebida junto con un destapador de corchos.

Acompañó el trabajo de abrir esa pequeña delicia, como llamaba el rubio al licor de cerezas, con su típica risa, y pronto dos vasos eran llenados y vaciados con igual velocidad.

—Muy bien — golpeó el vasito contra la mesa, pasando el picor de la bebida —Esta pequeña delicia se acompaña con algo de comida —le señaló la hogaza de pan —Córtala en rodajas, pero que no sean muy finas.

Mientras el capitán se ocupaba de eso, el rubio cortó tomate, cebollas y huevos duros en rodajas y varios dientes de ajo con hierbas frescas.

—Ahora, tienes que armarlos así —le indicó, mientras ponía los ingredientes en las llamadas tapas, con sumo cuidado.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Sanji, muy orgulloso de su pequeño aprendiz de cocinero, porque por una vez no se había comido los ingredientes crudos, sirvió dos rondas más del licor para acompañar, mientras disfrutaban de los resultados de esa primera clase de cocina sentados a la mesa.

—Oye Sanji, eso estuvo genial, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando antes?

El mayor le sonrió de costado, con esa sonrisa pervertida que mandaba miles de escalofríos por su espalda.

—Nada, en realidad, solo es una excusa.

—No entiendo.

Sonrió de nuevo, siempre tan distraído su adorable capitán. Hizo un gesto con el dedo, pidiéndole que se acercara, a lo que el chico obedeció.

Pero como no se acercó todo lo que él deseaba se tomó la libertad de acercarlo más hacia sí, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, quedando sus caras una a centímetros de la otra.

—Es una excusa para enseñarte otras cosas — su aliento emanaba el olor dulce del licor y el adolescente sintió sus piernas flaquear. Menos mal que estaba sentado — Sin que nos interrumpan — susurró.

Luffy tragó saliva con algo de dificultad. Tener tan cerca al cocinero aceleraba su pulso y su corazón parecía querer huir de su pecho. Para peor lo que había dicho y cómo, le había puesto la piel de gallina…

—Suena bien — se aclaró la voz, un poco nervioso, mientras el rubio le hacía poner los brazos sobre sus hombros para luego rodearle la cintura.

Por lo que a él parecieron largos minutos, le miró los labios. Entreabrió los propios y finalmente los posó sobre los suyos.

Luffy cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Pero cuando el contacto se interrumpió le pareció que había sido apenas un instante.

—Otra vez —pidió entrecerrando los ojos y sin esperar respuesta selló su boca contra la de su compañero.

Por reflejo, puesto que ese era su primer beso, se encontró entreabriendo los labios y el cocinero aceptó la invitación de muy buena gana.

La lengua de Sanji en su boca le hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa. Se separó de él agitado. No estaba seguro de qué había sido aquello. ¿Le había gustado o por el contrario, le desagradaba? No sabía.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Su nakama soltó un poco el abrazo, tomó el cigarrillo que había quedado olvidado en el borde de la mesa y le miró sonriente.

—Se le conoce como beso francés, o beso de lengua —le dio una calada al cigarro y exhaló el humo lentamente. — ¿quieres probar otra vez?

Como toda contestación se le arrojó encima. El beso fue algo torpe y lento, lleno del sabor del tabaco y el experto del barco se encargó de marcarle un ritmo tanto cadencioso, como incendiario.

De repente se separó de sus labios, se puso de pie y verificó que la sopa que estaba cocinándose a fuego lento estuviera bien.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que sigue? — Estaba de espaldas, revolviendo el contenido de la olla pero como no escuchó respuesta, siguió hablando— Esto es el entremés o el primer plato y suele ser más liviano en comparación con el principal. — se giró para verle, le encontró mirándole con ojos de cachorrito apaleado, ¿Qué rayos podía importarle esa maldita sopa? ¡Él quería seguir!

El cocinero enternecido se sentó de nuevo junto a él. Comenzó a besarlo despacio, como superficialmente dejándole con ansias de más, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento de madera.

Luffy, tratando de acortar la brecha entre ellos y sin caer realmente en cuenta de lo que hacía, terminó subiéndose a su falda, tratando de atraparlo en el rincón, contra una de las paredes del pequeño recinto, objetivo que terminó logrando porque el banco -por suerte para él- no era infinito.

Pero, cuando notó dónde estaba sentado y cómo, se sintió algo mareado de excitación y nervios; pero él aprendía rápido, buscó morder el cuello del rubio, tenía un nudo en el estómago, mezclado con mariposas y algo le hizo sentir que eso lo haría desaparecer. De hecho lo hizo, dando paso a algo más intenso y placentero…

De pronto la mano de Sanji le tomó del mentón y haciéndole girar el rostro le buscó la boca para besarle con intensidad.

Por entre el beso notó el ronroneo del menor, y sumado al movimiento que empezaron a hacer sus caderas tuvo la impresión de que estaba muy, muy excitado y muy cerca.

Le hizo darse vuelta con algo de brusquedad, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho. Sin dar más rodeos, desabrochó la prenda y metió su mano en la parte delantera de los bermudas de jean.

Esos dedos, cerrándose alrededor de su pene y un par de movimientos de arriba hacia abajo y el menor estaba corriéndose en su mano, ahogando los gemidos que rogaban por salir.

Con un paño que usaba para secar la vajilla se limpió la mano rápidamente, mientras lo hacía le besó en el cuello, y con la mano que le quedaba libre trataba de abrirle los botones del chaleco.

—¿Qué sigue ahora? —Jadeó, el pulso aún acelerado, sintiendo el pecho al descubierto y ahora ambas manos recorriéndolo ávidas, excitándole otra vez, no dándole tiempo a su hombría a remitir.

— Yo aún no me vengo. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas un poco?

Trató de incorporarse y darse vuelta, pero Sanji le detuvo.

—Quédate así un rato más—le lamió el cuello con toda la lengua, mientras sus dedos recorrían los lampiños pectorales—Podría acariciarte toda la noche—ronroneó en su oído, estremeciéndole.

—Se siente muy bien—estaba jugando con sus pezones, mientras su boca le atacaba inclemente el cuello con lamidas y besos. Se le escapó un gemido cuando el cocinero le tomó bruscamente de las caderas, haciéndole sentir su erección entre las nalgas.

—¿Por qué es que sabes dónde tocarme para…?

—No lo sé— adivinó cual era el resto de la pregunta, mientras sus dedos jugaban con los flancos de su abdomen— es la forma en que reacciona tu cuerpo, son tus gemidos, ellos que me dicen por dónde y cómo…

Le hizo darse la vuelta, y el joven capitán quedó frente a él, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, los pies tocando el piso.

La boca del rubio fue a posarse directo sobre su pecho, lamiendo y besando, depositando pequeños mordiscos, pero sin dejar marca. Luffy echó la cabeza hacia atrás por un instante, luego sus dedos buscaron abrir la camisa azul, despacio, un botón a la vez. Sus oídos captaron el cambio de respiración en el otro al entrar su mano en contacto con la piel desnuda. Le acarició con la palma abierta, luego con las yemas de los dedos, erizándole hasta el punto de que sus pezones se habían puesto duros.

Miró los propios y los comparó con los de su nakama.

—¿Por qué los tuyos están así y los míos no?

Le sonrió de costado y acercó la boca para succionar uno, hasta que estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones. Pero pasado el estímulo el pequeño botón volvió a como estaba.

—Somos personas distintas, y nuestras anatomías por lo tanto reaccionan diferente— le tomó de la nuca para acercarlo en un beso profundo. El chico de cabello oscuro dio un pequeño respingo al sentir la mano del otro de nuevo sobre su sexo. Como eso no podía quedarse así, buscó desabrochar los pantalones de Sanji. Rompieron el beso, y el rubio dejó sus manos quietecitas por unos instantes, mientras veía con expectación como los dedos de su capitán luchaban por abrir la prenda. Ansioso, se mordió los labios al ver como el cinturón quedaba abierto y ahora las manos se ocupaban del botón y de inmediato del cierre.

Luffy oyó un ruido o algo así como un gemido que le hizo alzar la vista. Notó el ritmo acelerado de la respiración del cocinero y por la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba, las pupilas dilatadas y húmedas, el rubio cabello pegándosele a la frente. Todo esto le dio la pauta de que su compañero, ahora amante, estaba tan excitado como lo hubiera estado él minutos antes.

Sonrió y su mano buscó sacar el duro miembro del otro del encierro. La caricia largamente esperada le hizo jadear de placer.

—Está un poco mojado— comentó, quitando su mano de allí, para lamerse los dedos con curiosidad.

Sanji primero se sorprendió, pero luego rió solapadamente y le besó de nuevo.

—Eso se llama pre seminal— con una mano sobre la espalda del menor logró acercar sus caderas, consiguiendo que sus erecciones se rozaran. Luffy le miró expectante, y mojándose los labios le vio acercarse para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Es la prueba, de lo mucho que me gustas—su voz que sonaba ronca por la excitación, le produjo escalofríos.

Luffy jadeó, perdiéndose en la sensación de su miembro atrapado por esa mano y el calor y la humedad del sexo del otro.

—Tú también— el cocinero guió la mano del chico para que le acariciara a su vez.

Sus manos subiendo y bajando a lo largo de sus miembros, durante largos torturantes, deliciosos minutos.

—Ya no— la voz quebrada por entre los jadeos—ya no puedo más

Pronto el capitán del Sunny pudo ver como su amigo se corría. Prestó suma atención, fascinado de improviso por como el miembro ya rígido parecía crecer aún más, y latía una o dos veces, derramando por el orificio de la punta un chorro de semen que les manchó las ropas.

—Ven aquí, tonto de goma— le pidió con un tono suave, cuando pudo recuperarse un poco de la oleada orgásmica—Dime algo… ¿quieres venirte otra vez?— farfulló en su oído y sin esperar una respuesta reanudó el movimiento.

—Se siente muy bien ¿verdad?

Pero no le dejó responder. Le besó, devorando su boca, ayudándole a cubrir los jadeos y gemidos de su segundo orgasmo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, esperando a que sus respiraciones se regularizaran.

—Sanji, ¿has hecho esto muchas veces? — ahora yacía sobre el cocinero y este a su vez estaba acostado sobre el banco de madera.

—No sé si muchas—se prendió un cigarro—pero seguro que muchas más de las que puedes contar con los pies y ambas manos. —le sonrió, orgulloso de su "logro".

—¡Increíble! —los ojitos le brillaban con emoción, como cuando estaba frente a un juguete nuevo. —Mmm… y dime algo, Sanji, ¿está es la razón por la que siempre persigues a las chicas?

—Me pillaste— le revolvió el cabello, logrando arrancarle algunas risas.

—Pero puedes hacerlo con lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Le miró con un gesto de extrañeza.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso. —Y casi podía jurar que tampoco quería averiguarlo— Pero no, solo debes hacer esto con mujeres y hombres, que tengan la mayoría de edad. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, sí — el chico le sonrió despreocupado — ¿y ya lo has hecho con Nami?

—Claro que no— fumó otro tanto—Las mujeres son maravillosas Luffy, pero enredan mucho las cosas.

—Mentiroso, la verdad es que ella siempre te echa a patadas

Los dos rieron a carcajadas, y claro que después Luffy se ganó un terrible golpe en la cabeza, seguido de un insulto.

Unos minutos después ambos arreglaron sus ropas como pudieron, Sanji puso la tetera en el fuego y apenas tomó asiento el chico se acercó hasta él y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, echándose a todo lo largo del banco.

—Oye Sanji

Un ruido, intento de articular un "¿qué?" salió de los labios del cocinero.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo en tu litera?

El rubio le sonrió de costado, mirándole desde arriba y le acarició el cabello.

—Seguro— le dio una calada a su cigarrillo—si no te importa levantarte conmigo a las cinco y volverte a tu cama vacía.

Luffy negó y le sonrió con encías y todo, se quedó allí hasta que su nakama le dijo que era hora de ir a dormir.

Entraron en la habitación en silencio, se quitaron el calzado y subieron a la cama, tratando de no despertar a nadie. Durmieron juntos toda la noche en un calido revoltijo de piernas y brazos.

Al día siguiente por fin había dejado de llover y todo en el Sunny parecía llevar el ritmo y la rutina de siempre, excepto por el hecho de que a veces, el chico de chaleco rojo miraba de refilón al cocinero, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

En las horas muertas entre el almuerzo y la merienda todos tenían alguna labor abordo, trazar mapas, afilar espadas, reparar cuerdas, hacer medicinas, limpiar la cubierta. El capitán había terminado más rápido de costumbre de jugar con el trapeador y la cubeta y decidió ir a ver a Sanji que estaba ocupado con su labor: preparar conservas y dejar algunos vegetales pre cocidos.

Todos estaban muy ocupados y estando al tanto de que eso les daba unos minutos a solas dejo escuchar su traviesa risa por toda la cocina. Pero el cocinero no se giraba para verle. Juguetón le abrazo por la espalda.

—Sanji, beso— susurró contra su cuello, muy cerca del caracol de su oreja.

Como siempre, el rubio tenía un límite para lo todo lo que podía aguantar –el cual era muy pequeño por cierto- y esas manos acariciándole la espalda no le ayudaban. Terminó por obedecer, pero por pura conveniencia, atrapando sus labios con los suyos, dándole besos de labios entreabiertos, atormentándolo con la punta de su lengua, para luego profundizar muy despacio. Podía sentir como el chico de goma le sujetaba la nuca, buscando que el beso fuera más profundo, a lo que accedió con algo de reticencia.

—Bien, es suficiente por hoy — declaró separándose de sus labios, antes de perder el control de la situación.

—Pero Sanji, quiero más — hizo un puchero monumental, mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

—Sé un buen chico y por la noche tendremos otra clase — pero su capitán no parecía muy contento con la idea de esperar tanto e iba a comenzar una pataleta, por eso agregó: —Luffy, si te comportas, te prometo que tendremos mucha carne con hueso en la cena ¿ok?

El joven pirata asintió enérgicamente, la amplia sonrisa ocupando casi toda su cara.

Luffy se había "calmado" y ahora jugaba a hacer una torre de cortezas de pan comiendo de vez en cuando algunas, alegre y despreocupado. Pero Sanji estaba preocupado pensando dónde en ese maldito barco tendrían la oportunidad de esconderse para poder estar a sus anchas.

El resto del día Sanji dio vueltas por el Thousand Sunny pensando donde cuernos sería el lugar más apropiado.

—Luffy, apestas, ve a darte un baño— le gritó el rubio a lo que sus nakamas muy ocupados llenándose de comida no se sorprendieron mucho.

—Y luego te veo en el depósito—susurró Sanji en el oído del chico de goma, cuando levantó el plato de este de la mesa.

Sin perder un segundo el capitán se dirigió al baño donde hizo lo que Sanji le pidiera con la velocidad del rayo. Algo que a los chicos sí que no les pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué diantres le dijiste? —quiso saber Zoro, la mirada fija en los ojos del cocinero.

—Le prometí otro postre si se largaba de mi cocina y se bañaba en menos de 10 minutos.

—Bien hecho, Sanji—lo felicitó la pelirroja —Ya no tendremos que encerrarlo en el baño para lograr que deje de apestar.

—Ahh… Nami-swam yo también te amo— fue todo lo que pudo balbucear de regreso mientras danzaba de felicidad.

Pocos minutos después los comensales se fueron retirando, y pronto el cocinero estuvo cerrando la puerta de la cocina, como solía hacer todas las noches una vez finalizada la cena, para poder acomodar y lavar a sus anchas.

Luffy ya finalizada su ducha se dirigió al cuarto de las provisiones ingresando por la entrada que daba a cubierta, echando el cerrojo apenas entrar. El cocinero le oyó y de inmediato ingresó por una la puerta escondida que conectaba el pequeño cuarto con su lugar de trabajo.

Apenas entró, los brazos del chico de cabello negro se enredaron en su cuello y sintió en la penumbra del pequeño espacio sus labios contra los suyos. Se abrazó a él, sintiendo un vacío nervioso en el estómago. Había estado esperando por ese momento del día más de lo que habría querido reconocer. Sentía las palmas de las manos transpiradas, y el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Su boca seca, quería sentir la lengua de Luffy para que volviera a humedecerla. El olor que el chico traía a recién bañando le excitó aún más, sus manos buscaron sacarle el sombrero, hundirse en el cabello levemente húmedo. Se besaron tambaleando con las cosas, un duro pero conveniente costal de harina les hizo tropezar y sin decir nada decidieron quedarse sentados allí, devorándose, perdiéndose en la boca del otro hasta que los labios les dolieron.

—Espera un poco —pidió el cocinero, separándose de su capitán para poder prender el pequeño foco que había en el lugar.

La luz era tenue, solo lo suficiente para poder ver, sin que el calor que generaba arruinara lo que se guardaba allí.

De una caja que decía tener galletas el rubio saco una manta amplia y mullida.

Extendió la tela en el suelo del lugar e invitó al chico a sentarse con él en el piso. Cuando estuvo de nuevo a su lado pudo apreciar el gesto en su rostro, totalmente excitado y nervioso.

—¿Sientes un poco de miedo? — le preguntó, abrazándole y dejando besos en su cuello.

—¡Claro que no!

A Sanji le causó un poco de gracia esa respuesta, y no se amedrentó.

—Está bien, es normal sentirse un poco inquieto— hizo una pausa para lamerle el cuello y luego morderle suavemente. —Recuerdo que en mi primera vez me vine de inmediato.

El chico le miró con recelo, después de todo algunas de sus historias de Casanova eran tan poco creíbles como las aventuras de Usopp.

Al rubio se le escapó una risilla y abrazó contra si al muchacho. Le tenía sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas por lo que su rostro quedaba apenas un poco por encima del suyo. Mirándole a los ojos, se mordió los labios y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del chaleco.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos ayer? —mientras le preguntaba iba dejando lamidas y besos por la piel del chico.

Trató de articular un sí, pero la silaba le salió mezclada con un gemido.

Esa noche Sanji llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga, por lo que el capitán estiro sus manos hasta aferrarla del borde, para luego tirar, logrando dejar el torso del cocinero al descubierto.

El rubio que había colaborado con su capitán en la tarea de desvestirse, jadeó al sentir que Luffy imitaba sus caricias y que ahora lamía su pecho y le llenaba de mimos.

—Si estás de acuerdo, hoy iremos un poco más lejos.

Él solo asintió. Sanji era su nakama y su cocinero pirata, confiaba y sabía que nunca le haría daño.

Sintió sus manos abriéndole le pantalón, bajándose lo hasta las rodillas.

—Necesito que te lo quites, quiero verte—gruñó, tratando de quitarle también el chaleco.

A Luffy le pareció graciosa la repentina prisa de su compañero y no pudo evitar reírse un poco, mientras se desvestía.

—Tú también, quítatelos— ordenó serio de golpe el futuro rey de los piratas. A lo que el rubio obedeció de inmediato.

Observando la desnudez del otro, el chico de goma tragó saliva.

—¿Sucede algo?

El chico negó. Trató de hablar, pero al parecer las palabras no le salían, se quedó boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. El rubio le miró extrañado, ¿desde cuándo su capitán se quedaba sin palabras?

—Te ves muy bien, —hizo una pausa— desnudo —susurró finalmente, con un tono de voz muy quedo.

—Tú también, Luffy—sonriendo le tomó de la mano, para acercarlo hacia sí— delicioso, besable, mordisqueable— agregó, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo para acompañar sus palabras. —Quiero hacerte mío.

Luffy se separó de él y le miró.

—¿Hacerme tuyo? —ladeó la cabeza en ese gesto que indicaba que no entendía de qué le hablaban.

Sanji no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo ante la inocencia del otro. Buscó atraparlo bajo su cuerpo, se moría de ganas de sentir el contacto pleno de su piel desnuda contra la suya.

—Cuando — se quedó pensando en cómo explicarle sin usar género — cuando dos personas se desean y una penetra a la otra, se dice que este lo posee, que le hace suyo. — le explicó sin dejar de acariciarlo y dejar besos sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Y luego yo podré hacerte mío? —quiso saber con absoluta candidez.

—Bueno, yo nunca antes —más que molestarle, le agarró por sorpresa el pedido —pero supongo que —balbuceaba sin poder armar una frase coherente.

Luffy le sonrió y buscó besarlo, volviendo a acariciarlo, dejando la charla de lado.

Rompieron el beso y mientras los labios del rubio se divertían en su cuello y luego iban bajando, el chico recordó algo.

Entre jadeos y suspiros preguntó: —¿Podemos tener sexo oral? —como quien pide repetir otra porción en la cena. —Usopp dice que es genial y yo…

—Iba a dejarlo para el postre, pero si me lo pides así —le dejo una lamida en el ombligo y luego otra un poco más abajo. —Asegúrate de mirar bien—Le guiñó el ojo — y no perder ningún detalle.

Luffy asintió y se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos, ansioso por ver y sentir todo aquello.

Sanji tomó su sexo con una mano, le acarició de arriba abajo, para luego arrancarle un gemido al lamer la punta del glande. Engulló la cabeza, y luego se retiró, para repetir el movimiento varias veces, engullendo cada vez más en cada ocasión.

—¿Se siente bien? —el rubio recordaba con emoción la primera vez que recibiera ese trato, era una memoria grata, muy, pero muy agradable.

—Se siente muy bien, Sanji —Luffy gimió al sentir que las lamidas ahora eran en sus testículos y luego volvían a subir— No pares, por favor —Jadeó, los ojos fijos en lo que el cocinero hacía.

El rubio siguió lamiendo, pero mientras lo hacía, una de sus manos buscó darse un poco de auto consuelo.

De inmediato se le ocurrió algo. Su boca bajo aún más, llegando sus labios al ano de su capitán. Resopló, tentativamente, para luego pasar la punta de su lengua por el pequeño y arrugado orificio.

—¿Sanji?

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy?

—¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—¿Quieres que pare?

—No, no dije eso, solo quiero saber qué estás haciendo—hizo una pausa para poder emitir un jadeo —Se siente bien—jadeo de nuevo— ¿eso también es sexo oral?

—Supongo que sí, porque uso mi boca en una zona erógena importante. —y feliz retomó su "tarea". Su boca se empeñó en jugar como si esos fueran otros labios.

Se ganó algunos "Oh" y unos "Ah" acompañados por rítmicos movimientos de la cadera y considerando lo cachondo que estaba el capitán era conveniente actuar rápido. Casi al mismo tiempo que le penetraba con un dedo se metió la erección completa en la boca, acallando cualquier queja.

—Se siente muy raro—se quejó al sentir un segundo dedo. —como cuando Franky apareció con ese extraño corte de pelo y luces en los pezones.

El rubio le miró perplejo, ¿de dónde sacaba esas comparaciones? Peor ¿Por qué diablos las decía como si el resto del mundo fuera a comprenderlas?

—No es feo, pero igual es muy raro.

—Relájate ¿eres de goma cierto? —trató de recordarle al chico que era él quien tenía control de esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Umm—se quejó pero Sanji le sintió aflojar lo apretado del primer anillo y sus dedos se introdujeron con relativa facilidad. Esas falanges traviesas se siguieron adentrando hasta que logró arrancarle al chico jadeos más acelerados y sonoros, al encontrar ese famoso punto g masculino.

—¿Se siente bien? — sus ojos se fijaron en el aspecto que tenía su capitán bajo esa luz amarilla y mortecina; un intenso rubor en su cara y en su pecho, que subía y bajaba agitado, la mirada nublada, las pupilas grandes y cargadas de deseo.

—Demasiado —susurró, con la voz entrecortada, cerró los párpados un segundo, estaba tan cerca, ese dedo y la mano del rubio que no dejaba de masturbarlo le estaban volviendo loco.

Sanji volvió a felarlo mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los suyos, hasta que el chico no pudo más y se vino en su boca, tratando de no moverse para no ahogar a su cocinero, pero aferrando la manta con fuerza, abriendo la boca en un gemido que nunca salió.

Mientras trataba de recuperarse de su orgasmo, sintió el rubio estaba penetrándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía que aquello que trataba de ingresar era considerablemente más grande.

Se incorporó, todavía un poco atontado y vio que lo que intentaba entrar en su cuerpo esta vez era el pene de su amante. Tragó saliva, un poco nervioso y miró al rubio, quizás buscando algo de confort o tranquilidad.

Sanji le sonrió con ternura y se inclinó para besarlo, condescendiente, acunó una de sus mejillas.

—No temas, solo concéntrate en relajar esta parte de cuerpo—indicó moviendo su cadera hacia adelante, presionando levemente.

Asintió y se dejó caer, cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en esa parte de su anatomía. Apenas lo logró y de inmediato sintió la erección del rubio ganar espacio en su interior, tocando en el proceso ese punto que le hacía ver las estrellas.

Soltó el aire que había estado aguantando, y se dejó besar en el cuello y en el pecho, a modo de consuelo mientras su cuerpo terminaba de amoldarse a la nueva situación.

—Voy a moverme. Tu solo quédate quieto.

Y el vaivén dio a inicio, logrando que el menor empezara a jadear junto con las embestidas del cocinero. Por momentos un leve quejido escapaba de esos labios que se retorcían tratando de callar.

Sanji podía sentir lo apretado de ese cuerpo, ciñéndose alrededor de su sexo y ese calor que le envolvía como cálido y húmedo terciopelo, verdaderamente enloquecedor.

—Estar dentro tuyo se siente tan bien— jadeó por entre los embistes, y es que no podía ni querría parar.

El menor gimió, excitado por la idea y por ese constante ir y venir de su nakama cuyo pene pasaba por ese punto ya de por sí sensibilizado por el orgasmo anterior. El sexo oral y la estimulación habían sido mejores, pero eso también se sentía muy bien, especialmente porque el rubio tenía una cara de felicidad que no se podía creer.

Su mano bajó, hasta dar con su verga, que volvía a alzarse dura de nuevo como si no hubiera acabado hacia menos de dos minutos atrás. Se masturbó tratando de imitar el ritmo que llevaba su amante. Acabó por segunda vez, frente a la sorprendida mirada del otro. Su semen se escurrió por entre sus dedos, y como si fuese algo de todos los días los lamió, metiendo el último en la boca de su amante. Eso fue todo lo que Sanji necesito para derramarse dentro de su capitán mientras jadeaba y gemía como si ese fuese el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y si no lo era, estaba cerca. Exhausto, se recargó sobre el pecho del menor luego de retirarse.

Cerró los parpados, perdido por unos largos segundos en el palpitar de sus corazones. El ritmo bajó su velocidad de manera considerable y estaba quedándose dormido cuando algo le hizo abrir sus ojos tanto como le era posible. Y es que su labor como cocinero primaba por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Consciente de que si se dormía no habría quien se ocupara de la cocina, se incorporó apenas un poco y trató de despertarlo.

—Quiero dormir— pronunció las palabras como en un lloriqueo de niño caprichoso, y levantándose aplastó al rubio, cubriéndole casi por completo con su cuerpo.

Sanji le besó el cuello tiernamente, mientras que con la mano libre trataba de acomodarle el cabello revuelto. Supuso que más adelante habría oportunidades para ir a por el resto, y se sintió un poco extraño al pensar que no la idea no le molestaba ni un poco.

—Luffy, no puedes dormirte aquí—susurró cuando notó lo que el chico pretendía, tratando de levantar ese peso muerto de encima suyo.

—¿Por qué no? — se dejó sacudir y zarandear, sin la más mínima intención de mover un músculo.

—Porque tengo que hacer preparaciones para la comida de mañana. —mitad cierto mitad mentira y es que no quería que nadie le encontrara en tan comprometedora situación.

Pero el muchacho de goma reaccionó de inmediato a la mención de la comida dejándose rodar hasta quedar boca abajo en la manta, para así dejarle salir.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar? — Preguntó desde el piso.

—¿No era que querías dormir?—le retrucó, vistiéndose. Pero, al ver el gesto de puchero en la cara del otro cedió. —Si tanto quieres ayudarme, hazlo, pero tendrás que vestirte.

Y el crío casi pega uno de sus gritos de alegría, si no fuera por la mano del rubio cubriéndole oportunamente la boca.

—Haz silencio.

El chico obedeció y pronto estuvieron en la cocina, cortando verduras y demás.

Cuando iba terminando con sus labores Sanji notó que el chico de goma estaba muy silencioso, se dio vuelta para encontrarlo dormitando, un plato en una mano y el paño de secar en la otra. Le quitó las cosas de las manos y las guardó.

—Ey, Luffy, despierta — le sacudió, pero no recibió respuesta. No se dio por vencido, pero los resultados no fueron mejores:

—Cárgame— le arrojó los brazos al cuello, y se le prendió como lo haría un monito abrazando a mamá mona.

Derrotado por cansancio el rubio accedió, cargando con el joven capitán hasta el camarote donde dormía el resto de la tripulación. El asunto fue, que cuando quiso dejarlo en su cama, el chico se resistía a despegarse de su persona. Eso ya era el colmo, estaba ya llegando a su límite, y demasiado había aguantado.

Justo cuando estaba considerando usar una de sus preciadas manos para golpearlo en plena cabeza, el chico se deshizo su agarre, dejándose caer hacia la cama. Le miró a través de sus ojos cansados y le sonrió.

Por un momento el cocinero esperó que le pidiera de dormir juntos, en cambio solo se acurrucó en su cama. Cuando se disponía a subir a su lecho, el rubio podría jurar que le había escuchado decir: —Gracias.

Eso le hizo decidirse. Se metió en la litera de su capitán que sonrió ampliamente al sentirle y pasó toda la noche abrazado a él, como todo buen pirata que sabe reconocer un tesoro cuando lo encuentra y no lo deja ir.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué onda? ¿Es creíble? O sea, si te leíste 5875 palabras algo debe haber estado bueno ¿no? Eso o no tenias nada mejor que hacer, igual cualquiera que sea el caso, me merezco al menos un pinche comentario ¿verdad?<p>

De nada ¿?


	2. Omake

—Ya ta dije que no es lo mismo, tú eres de goma pero si lo haces así se me romperá y te juro que voy a matarte— se quejó gruñendo— Ten cuidado— exigió el rubio.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo

—Eso es, así, despacio y con mucho amor—suspiros, quejas —Ah dios que sufrimiento, te juro es la primera y la última vez que te permito hacer esto— por el tono de voz casi parecía que le dolía algo...

—No seas tan malo Sanji, sino me dejas hacerlo más seguido ¿cómo se supone que voy a aprender?

Escuchando esas palabras, Nami sintió miedo de entrar a la cocina y se quedó helada, parada a unos escasos pasos de la puerta.

Estaba considerando si debía o no ingresar, cuando cierto espadachín se metió con soltura, como es que uno debería poder entrar a la cocina de su barco...

Ella quiso advertirle, pero todo pasó muy rápido.

Y es que no se atrevía a entrar después del pequeño espectáculo de la semana pasada; Luffy en el piso debajo de Sanji, sus labios pegados y las piernas del chico aprisionando al cocinero.

No que le molestara, pero no, definitivamente NO quería volver a ver algo así.

La pelirroja se quedó allí, esperando que se desatara un desastre y que los tres que estaban dentro empezaran a gritar o algo. Pero nada pasó.

Para peor, escuchó la voz de Zoro que se sumó a la charla. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

—No te metas, marimo idiota.

—Ustedes son los idiotas, déjenme a mí, esto se hace así.

El _Oh_ de sorpresa de los otros dos, le hizo replantearse la situación: quizás estaba exagerando.

—Vaya Zoro, eres muy bueno en esto de rellenar pavos— comentó luffy riendo.

Aliviada, Nami suspiró y ya iba a entrar cuando oyó:

—Claro que sí, es muy parecido a rellenar otras cosas— acotó vulgar Roronoa acompañado por las risas de los otros dos.

La imagen mental del tipo de pelo verde meneando las caderas mientras decía esas palabras la decidió: nunca más volvería a poner un pie en esa maldita cocina mientras ellos estuvieran


	3. Extra

Sanji se acostó, las piernas levemente abiertas y es que sí, se sentía muy expuesto en esa posición, no pensaba abrirlas más que eso. Tomó la copa de vino que había quedado cerca y la vació de un trago.

—Sí vas a hacerlo, hazlo de una vez— reclamó, pero solo por el arte de quejarse, no le gustaba estar así. Además de un poco de nervios y un poquito de miedo, tenía una excitación que se moría, y ese crío se daba el lujo de hacerle esperar.

—Sanji, tú siempre me dices que estas cosas necesitan paciencia—escuchó la cama rechinar bajo el peso del menor cuando este se subió— Paciencia y amor— le sintió dejándole un beso en la espalda desnuda.

Las manos hurgando en su trasero le hicieron ponerse tenso y más nervioso. Manoteó la botella y bebió de la misma. Al cuerno con los modales.

—Además, si no quieres que lo hagamos así, nos hacemos una paja y ya.

El cocinero no contestó. Le miro por sobre su hombro, con una mezcla de enojo, por lo impertinente de la pregunta, y de ruego porque continuara. ¡Que por algo habían llegado hasta ahí mierda!

Luffy no prestó atención a esos gestos, pero sí al hecho de que el otro no dijera nada. Tomando ese silencio como un sí para seguir, acercó la punta de su sexo hasta la cerrada entrada y empujó apenas un poco. Siendo de goma se había tomado el trabajo de hacer que su miembro fuera más delgado para que de esa forma cupiera mejor.

Los primeros centímetros no fueron mucho problema, el asunto fue cuando avanzando más el cuerpo de Sanji se resistía a dejar entrar el último tramo, que era gradualmente más grueso. Que el chico era de goma, no mágico.

El rubio le sintió acostándose apenas sobre su espalda, los bordes de su ano le ardían y con curiosidad buscó tantear si el chico había entrado o no del todo. Pero ese no era el caso, ¿por qué se había detenido entonces?

—Se siente muy bien—jadeó su capitán, ahorrándole la pregunta—si me muevo más, me voy a venir.

Las manos del menor buscaron su sexo, atrapado entre su cuerpo y el colchón, semi dormido por el dolor experimentado, pero pronto se ocupó de tenerlo en plena forma de nuevo. Sanji jadeó, era extraño sentirse penetrado, estirado era la palabra exacta, y ser acariciado, hasta el punto de estar de nuevo tan excitado que quería que su amante se moviera de una maldita vez, aunque eso quizás no fuera de lo más agradable, pero era casi como si lo necesitara… necesitaba que Luffy empezara a moverse.

—Voy a entrar por completo—avisó, dejando que su miembro retomara su tamaño normal, y luego empujando, hasta estar totalmente dentro de ese apretado calor.

Ambos se sintieron estremecer, Luffy emitió un ruido gutural y grave, se movió de nuevo una o dos veces más, temblando, lo ojos fuertemente cerrados... Bajo él, el cocinero respiraba agitado, una de sus manos buscaba atrapar la nalga derecha del chico, asegurarse de que estaba lo más pegado a su cuerpo que le fuese posible.

—Sanji, lo siento, yo… —jadeó contra su espalda, todo el peso de su cuerpo apoyado sobre esta.

El rubio alzo la vista por sobre su hombro. Le miró interrogante, pero ya se lo imaginaba.

—¿Te viniste? — estaba un poco ebrio, pero no era idiota.

Avergonzado, el muchacho de cabello oscuro se limitó a asentir.

—No importa, aún sigues duro ¿cierto?— hizo una pausa— Entonces, sal o empieza a moverte de una maldita vez, ¿o quieres quedarte así toda la tarde?

El muchacho rió. Se reacomodo dejándole una leve mordida en la espalda y comenzó el lento vaivén de sus caderas contra las de su pareja.

Le escuchó jadear, mientras se mecía, dentro y fuera de ese apretado pasaje.

—Se siente tan bien— gimió, aferrando la cadera de su amante al punto de que parecía que iba a dejarle las marcas de sus dedos en la piel. Aprovechando el ser de goma, su brazo se estiró, sin modificar su postura, buscando acariciar la olvidada erección de su amante. El rubio colaboró en la tarea, levantando apenas su cuerpo del lecho.

El alcohol, la comida afrodisíaca que había preparado para los dos, el hecho de haberse escapado del resto de la tripulación y tras haberles llamado con un mini den den mushi para inventar una excusa, haber buscado un hotel exclusivamente para hacer "eso"… todo eso le excitaba, porque sí, era un cocinero pervertido y aquello le daba morbo.

Y bueno, pese a los nervios de esa primera vez, su excitación no se disipó y al irse amoldando a la situación, con todo esos detalles previos, fue creciendo. El hecho de que lo apretado de su cuerpo se sintiera tan bien que Luffy se viniera casi enseguida le ponía a mil.

Podía sentir el semen de este escurriéndose por entre sus piernas, esa humedad lejos de disgustarle hacía que se excitara aun más si es que acaso era posible. La idea de que un hombre le estaba penetrando, no cualquier tipo, su capitán, a quien le había "robado" la virginidad de cada orificio habido y por haber… y encima este estaba masturbándole con tanta pericia que sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Le sentía salir con suma facilidad, para luego volver a entrar con fuerza, provocándole esa sensación de ardor, a la vez que le estimulaba la próstata, hasta hacer tope.

Cuantas estocadas habían sido ¿diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Cincuenta? No tenía ni idea, solo sabía que se sentía muy bien, de una manera diferente a la usual y que en su vida había acabado así. Ese orgasmo había sido muy intenso, suaves oleadas de placer aún le embotaban los sentidos. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo le daba vueltas, podía sentir su pene latiendo con la descarga, el semen humedeciendo su vientre y las sabanas debajo de sí. Su esfínter contrayéndose levemente mientras sus caderas se movían hacia delante, tratando de embestir la mano de su amante. Oh dios. No podía recordar si había gemido o no, pero algo le decía que sí, solo que había estado muy concentrado en ese intenso placer atravesando su cuerpo como para recordarlo en ese momento.

—Acabaste mucho— acotó Luffy con la voz ronca y por el ruido medio ahogado que hacía ahora se lo imaginó lamiéndose los dedos. Después él era el pervertido.

Su capitán puso ambas manos en su cadera, comenzó a penetrarle en un ritmo aun mas intenso que antes. Sanji se sentía como una muñeca de trapo después de ese intenso clímax, e iba a quejarse del trato que le estaba dando, cuando sintió la frente del chico apoyándose entre sus omoplatos, la erección enterrada en su trasero latía, inundándole de nuevo pese haberse venido hacia unos minutos. ¡Ah, la juventud!

—Voy —jadeó agotado —voy a salir — la frase le salió junto con la ultima bocanada de aire que le quedaba. El rubio le sintió retirarse y agradeció que le avisara antes, de otro modo quizás le habría dolido más. Vio como se acostaba a su lado, el pecho subiendo y bajando agitado.

—Sanji — los ojos oscuros de su capitán le miraban fijamente, el cabello revuelto, algunos mechones pegados a la frente, el rubor aun en su cara y en su cuello, disminuyendo hacia el torso. —Gracias, te amo. — le abrazó, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, llenándole de besos por todo tramo de piel que estuviera a su alcance.

El cocinero no supo que decir, si llorar o ponerse a patearlo en las costillas por tratarlo como a una mujer. Al final no le nació ninguna de las dos.

Le devolvió el abrazo y se dejó arrastrar por la modorra que esa terrible sesión de sexo les trajo.


End file.
